Cavendish and Dakota's Relationship
Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are time travelers from the future who work together as partners under the B.o.T.T. While they were originally paired up simply because no one else wanted to work with either of them, the duo became inseparable, and have come to value each other dearly. While they are opposites in many ways, their clashing personalities don't often get in the way of their friendship, and they tend to enjoy their near-constant bickering. Despite this, there have been moments when their respective flaws do get on each other's nerves, as seen when a fight over an eggroll brought out a number of unspoken grievances between them. The resulting argument caused them to end their partnership, and they refused to see each other for twenty years before simultaneously realizing they could use time travel to save themselves from a future without each other. The two did not hesitate afterward to break one of the B.O.T.T.'s strongest rules as many times as they needed to fix the past, all the while completely aware of the potential consequences surrounding their actions ("A Christmas Peril"). It was revealed in the same episode that Cavendish and Dakota will go on to share a life of fame as pop stars, eventually writing a shared autobiography and growing old together. Cavendish's opinion of Dakota Although he doesn't generally express it, Cavendish cares deeply for his partner. For the most part, he tends to imagine himself the leader of the two, and as such, will often order Dakota around over simple tasks ("The Substitute"). His counterpart's tendency to goof around and his general lack of focus is a constant source of irritation for Cavendish, who has a single-minded focus on the task at hand. Because of this, he'll often scold Dakota, who takes it in stride. When the situation they're in reaches a dangerous point, Cavendish quits pretending to be in charge and falls back, putting his trust in Dakota, who tends to take the lead in the case of an emergency. He's much more open to his partner's opinions and decisions in times like these ("Missing Milo", "Fungus Among Us"). Unaware of Dakota's immense sacrifices for him, Cavendish often see's his partner's minor actions as selfish, and has called him on it on a few occasion. He seems oblivious as to how frustrating this is to Dakota ("The Island of Lost Dakotas", "A Christmas Peril"). Cavendish doesn't actually seem to mind when Dakota derails their day for the sake of fun and is prone to being just as silly, so long as they aren't focused on a mission at the time. We see this on numerous occasions, from his willingness to take a bet in which the loser had to stuff his pants full of pistachios ("We're Going to the Zoo"), to his excitement after agreeing to try trick or treating, both of which were Dakota's ideas ("Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium"). Dakota's opinion of Cavendish Dakota cares deeply for Cavendish and has proven himself willing to make huge sacrifices for the sake of his partner's wellbeing. While he respects Cavendish's need to feel successful, Dakota doesn't tend to take his counterpart's strictness seriously, and as such, often takes to goofing off during their missions. It is revealed in season 1 that Cavendish has died well over a hundred times. Each time it happens, Dakota uses time travel to save his life and sends the resulting duplicate of himself away to live on an island. While there, dozens of Dakota duplicates spend their free time watching Cavendish and their current self on a massive screen ("The Island of Lost Dakotas "). PTS 74.jpg Category:Relationships Category:C Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z